Lifesong
by Mikagami Shiho
Summary: “Kau... sangat merindukannya, ya?” Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata lirih pada Hinata. Gadis itu berdiri terpaku. Ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto. Sedari tadi ia juga ingin menanyakan satu hal pada Naruto. Kenapa ia berada di sini? Apakah ia mengenal


**Warning: ****Masih buta soal istilah2 warning penpic. Hmm.. Mungkin OOC. Dan alurnya maju-mundur, jadi mesti perhatiin tanggal2 yang ada di atasnya. Pokoknya kalau ada kekhilafan yang nggak bisa ditoleransi, silahkan dikritik saja. Trims ^^**

_**Lifesong**_

**by Mikagami Shiho**

**Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto**

**All characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**September 2009**

_**20 Oktober**__**, 2008**_

Hyuuga Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di bawah sebuah pohon mapel besar yang daunnya sudah mulai berguguran. Matanya menatap jauh, memperhatikan sekelompok burung kecil yang sedang beterbangan di atasnya. Hujan baru saja berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu. Langit masih terlihat berawan, namun tetap saja tidak mengurangi indahnya suasana sore hari di awal musim gugur ini. Sinar matahari berwarna kemerahan tampak berusaha menembus lapisan awan kelabu. Benar-benar indah.

Ia merapatkan mantel ke tubuhnya sambil mengusap-usap kedua tangannya yang mulai terasa kaku, berharap agar tangan itu hangat. Udara yang cukup dingin membuatnya mulai menggigil. Ia memandang ke sekeliling, tidak ada satu orang pun di sana. Ia mendesah pelan. Akhirnya ia kembali ke sini. Tepat setahun yang lalu, sejak kunjungannya yang terakhir, gadis itu bisa merasakan tempat itu tidak banyak berubah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap sebuah figura foto yang terpasang di atas sebuah nisan. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam, dan terus memandangi foto itu dengan tatapan menerawang. Hyuuga Neji... sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya. Ya, itu adalah foto Neji.

Hinata berdiri terpaku. Seketika hatinya terasa sesak karena perasaan rindu yang sangat dalam kepada pemuda itu. Di foto itu, Neji terlihat sedang tersenyum lebar, rambut cokelat panjangnya tampak sedikit berantakan, padahal ini adalah foto untuk buku tahunan sekolah. Hinata tersenyum kecil, teringat kembali betapa marahnya ibu ketika Neji mengatakan ia akan terus memelihara rambut panjangnya itu. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke sebuah ukiran yang terbuat dari lempengan kayu tipis di bawah foto tadi. Pada ukiran itu tertulis kata-kata

_In memoriam_

_Our b__eloved son, brother, and friend_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_(__17 Oktober 1989 – 20 Oktober 2007)_

Sesaat setelah membaca itu, Hinata merasakan pandangan matanya mengabur. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia memendam perasaan kehilangan yang luar biasa­, sebuah perasaan kosong yang selalu membuat dirinya seolah mati rasa.

"Neji-san_?_" gumamnya dalam bisikan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak terdengar sahutan apa pun. Tentu saja. Hanya sebuah keheningan yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Hinata berusaha untuk tersenyum. Matanya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari foto itu. Perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Ia berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sebuah mp4dari dalam salah satu saku mantelnya. "Neji-san... aku sudah melakukan debut menyanyiku tiga hari yang lalu. Aku menyanyikan lagu yang dulu pernah kau nyanyikan. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

Dengan sedikit gemetar, jarinya menekan tombol _play_ dan suara gitar _acoustic_ mulai terdengar mengalun, lembut... Ia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri menyanyikan lagu itu. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Lagu itu... telah menjadi satu-satunya kenangan terakhir yang dimilikinya bersama Neji.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Dengan cepat ia mengusap air matanya dan menoleh. Untuk sesaat ia hanya tertegun menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu berusia kira-kira sama dengannya. Wajahnya ramah. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang menutupi kaos putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam juga. Lengan kemejanya digulung hingga sebatas siku. Ia memegang sebuket bunga. Mata biru cemerlangnya menyiratkan kalau sejak awal ia sudah menduga akan bertemu Hinata di tempat yang tidak biasa ini.

"Oh... Naruto-kun." Hinata menyapa pemuda itu pelan. Ia berdiri dengan agak canggung karena masih terkejut melihat Naruto di sana.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia membungkukkan badan kemudian berjalan mendekati nisan Neji. "Halo Neji," ucapnya.

Naruto meletakkan buket bunga itu di sana dan menatap foto Neji beberapa saat. Sorot matanya menerawang jauh, menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kau... sangat merindukannya, ya?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata lirih pada Hinata. Gadis itu berdiri terpaku. Ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto. Sedari tadi ia juga ingin menanyakan satu hal pada Naruto. Kenapa ia berada di sini? Apakah ia mengenal Neji?

"Lagu tadi... Neji yang menulisnya bukan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Matanya menatap Hinata. Selama setahun ini gadis itu tidak pernah tahu kalau ia sangat mengenalnya, bahkan lebih dari hanya sekedar seorang _trainee _baru di Konoha Entertainment. Sejak pertama kali melihat Hinata, ia sudah tahu gadis itu adalah adik Neji. Mereka berdua memiliki warna mata yang sama. Naruto selalu memperhatikannya kapanpun, seperti di saat mereka melakukan _rehearsal_ bersama-sama ataupun hanya sekedar pertemuan singkat di lift.

Hinata gadis yang tidak banyak bicara tapi selalu berlatih keras. Cukup sering Naruto mendapatinya sedang berlatih sendirian di studio. Suara gadis itu sangat lembut, dan ia selalu mengiringi nyanyiannya dengan permainan gitar yang indah. Cara bernyanyi dan permainan gitar itu selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dikenalnya dulu. Dan tiga hari yang lalu, saat Hinata melakukan debutnya sebagai penyanyi solo, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Naruto kembali mendengar lagu itu... Lagu yang pernah diciptakan Hyuuga Neji, sahabatnya.

"Apa kau mengenal Neji?" Akhirnya Hinata berkata. Suaranya tercekat dan lemah. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Ya, dia sahabatku..." jawabnya dengan suara berat dan dalam.

Hinata merasakan dadanya kembali sesak. Mereka berdua terdiam lama. Hanya terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan lembut yang seakan-akan sedang ingin menghilangkan perasaan sedih keduanya.

***

_**Musim panas**__**, 2007**_

Suara ketukan perlahan di pintu membuat Hinata sejenak berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan ia menoleh.

"Neji-san?_"_ ucapnya sambil menatap sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Neji masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, tampaknya ia baru saja pulang. Ia memanggul tas gitar besar di punggungnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu," sahut Neji lesu. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata dan meletakkan tas gitarnya. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau? Gadis-gadis itu menyusahkanmu lagi ya?" tanya Hinata. Ada kerutan di dahinya.

"Huh. Mereka benar-benar membuatku capek. Sangat susah menghindari mereka," sahut Neji masam. Suaranya terdengar lelah. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Neji. Tampaknya menjadi cowok populer sedikit menyusahkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak cari pacar saja? Mereka pasti tidak akan mengganggumu," ujar Hinata menggoda.

"Kau ingin aku punya pacar?" Alih-alih menjawab, Neji malah balik bertanya dan disambut anggukan semangat Hinata.

"Kau harus menunggu lima tahun lagi kalau begitu. Aku tidak tertarik pada apapun sekarang, kecuali musik," sahut Neji santai.

"Haha... keterlaluan sekali kau_._" Hinata tertawa renyah. Ia memandang Neji sekilas kemudian memainkan gitarnya lagi. Neji hanya diam mendengarkan setiap alunan nada yang dimainkan Hinata. Ia tersenyum. Suara gadis itu sangat lembut dan cocok sekali dengan permainan gitarnya.

Neji menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian duduk di samping Hinata. "Aku baru saja menciptakan lagu baru. Kau mau dengar?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya pada Neji. Gadis itu kemudian menyerahkan gitarnya pada Neji. Pemuda itu mulai memetik senar gitarnya dan menyanyi lembut.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Neji sesaat setelah ia berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Aku suka liriknya. Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya?" sahut Hinata bersemangat. Ia tahu selama ini Neji memang sudah menulis banyak lagu, dan lagu-lagu itu selalu bisa menyentuh perasaan setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

"Entahlah, inspirasinya datang begitu saja," sahut Neji, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Ini untukmu."

"Apa ini?" Hinata menyambut amplop itu dan membukanya. Ia membaca surat itu dengan alis sedikit terangkat. "Formulir audisi Konoha Entertainment? Aku?"

"Ya, aku sengaja mengambil ini langsung di kantornya tadi." Neji berkata dan ia tersenyum. "Audisinya Desember nanti. jadi kau bisa punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri."

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak akan pergi," ujar Hinata cepat. Ia menyerahkan kembali surat itu kepada Neji. Pemuda itu melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah. Raut wajah yang selalu gadis itu tunjukkan saat ia mulai merasa rendah diri.

Neji menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Hanya saja aku ingin kau memikirkannya. Kau sangat berbakat Hinata," kata Neji pelan. Ia menatap gadis itu lembut dengan kedua matanya yang teduh.

"Aku tidak bisa Neji." Hinata menggeleng. Ia sangat yakin penolakannya tadi sudah membuat Neji kecewa. Tapi ia juga punya alasan untuk itu. Ia memang tidak bisa menyanyi di hadapan banyak orang. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup besar untuk hanya sekedar berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Neji-san... Gomen." Hinata akhirnya berkata lagi. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan, bahkan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Tidak apa." Neji tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia berdiri, mengambil tas gitarnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Hinata memperhatikan Neji selama beberapa saat. Wajah itu... Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan... Neji_,_ apa kau baik-baik saja?

***

Neji membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Kamar itu cukup besar untuk ditempatinya sendiri, dan rapi. Tentu saja, karena ia sendiri jarang berada di sana. Sudut-sudut kamar terlihat gelap, hanya ada cahaya temaram dari lampu taman di luar yang menyinari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah masuk tanpa berusaha menyalakan lampu kamar itu.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur, meletakkan tas gitarnya kemudian membuka salah satu laci. Ia menaruh formulir audisi Hinata ke dalam laci. Gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu melihat sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya memandangi amplop itu kemudian membukanya.

Neji mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras. Ia menghela napas. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong walau sebenarnya ia sedang membaca sebuah tulisan di secarik kertas putih tipis yang ada ditangannya. Tulisan tangan yang tampak tidak rapi itu memang agak sulit dibaca, tapi ia tahu isinya dengan jelas. _Diagnosa akhir : Lung Carcinoma. _

"_Anda bisa melihat daerah ini? Ada tumor di dalam paru-paru Anda. Kami menyebutnya__ Lung Carcinoma. Dengan keadaan seperti sekarang kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak."_

"_Baiklah... jadi waktuku berapa lama?"_

"_Mungkin semin__ggu, sebulan atau lebih..."_

Hanya itu yang Neji ingat saat ia terakhir kali menemui dokternya, selebihnya ia tidak peduli. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju wastafel. Ia mambasuh wajahnya yang berkeringat. Wajahnya tertunduk. Untuk beberapa saat matanya hanya menatap air yang mengalir dari ujung keran yang terbuka.

"Jadi... memang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Neji memandang setiap orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari di mana ia akan mengundurkan diri dari _training_ yang sudah dijalaninya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Setelah beberapa saat, kata-kata itu akhirnya meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mulai hari ini aku tidak lagi mengikuti _training_. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua," ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam. Kemudian beberapa orang berjalan mendekatinya dan menyemangatinya. Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar semua ucapan itu dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei, Neji." Baru saja ia akan masuk ke dalam lift ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya keras. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badan. Naruto berdiri di hadapannya, manatapnya dengan tatapan kaku.

"Ayo pergi minum," katanya dan berjalan melewati Neji masuk ke dalam lift.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan depan pertokoan yang ramai, kemudian berbelok di ujung jalan. Naruto masuk ke dalam salah satu mini market kecil yang ada di situ dan membeli beberapa kaleng bir.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau benar-benar mengundurkan diri?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka duduk di salah satu bangku di taman bermain. Ia melepaskan jaketnya. Udara musim panas membuatnya sedikit kegerahan, bahkan saat di malam hari sekalipun.

"Ya... Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar. Aku sedikit jenuh," sahut Neji tidak sabar, lalu mengambil sekaleng bir dari dalam kantung. Matanya memandang ke arah anak-anak yang sedang berlarian di depan mereka.

"Adikmu tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil sekaleng bir juga.

Neji menghela napas sejenak dan menoleh menatap Naruto. "Tunggu..." katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "...memangnya kenapa dengan adikku? Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan adikku? Kau kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu saja pernah. Sekali di festival budaya kemarin, ingat?" sahut Naruto cepat. Ia menjadi sedikit salah tingkah karena teringat kembali saat bertemu gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya. Hinata sedang berbicara dengan Neji sebelum Neji tampil di panggung. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Haha... Ya, kurasa aku ingat. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan dia. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu aku sedang mengikuti _training._" Neji meneguk minumannya dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak memberitahunya?" Naruto menatap Neji heran.

"Yeah, lagipula tidak apa kan? Aku toh sudah tidak melanjutkan _training_ lagi. Tidak ada bedanya kalaupun ia tahu," sahut Neji lagi. "Naruto, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Huh?"

"Kalau aku pergi nanti, tolong kau jaga adikku."

"Kau akan pergi?" Terdengar nada heran dalam suara Naruto. Apa karena ini ia mengundurkan diri dari _training_?

"Ya, kurasa aku ingin pergi ke New York. Ada banyak sekolah musik yang bagus di sana. Aku ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Kenapa begitu mendadak? Ia menoleh pada Neji dan meneguk minumannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakan itu. Kau tahu pasti aku akan melakukannya." Naruto berkata sambil tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

"Langsung menemuinya saat ia membutuhkanmu, jadi _sahabat_ yang baik untuknya, dan juga..." lanjut Neji lagi namun kata-katanya tiba-tiba terhenti, membuat Naruto heran.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi saat kau pulang dari New York nanti, kenapa kau meminta semuanya sekaligus?" Naruto mendengus pelan, tapi wajah Neji tetap serius. "Baik, dan juga apa?"

Neji kembali meneguk minumannya dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Aku masih melarangmu menjadi pacarnya."

Seketika ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah, membuat Neji tertawa keras.

***

_**October 17, 2008**_

Hinata merasakan tangannya berkeringat dingin. Selama lima belas menit terakhir ia berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya namun tidak berhasil. Ia memandang ke sekeliling. Pandangan itu kemudian terfokus pada kalender dinding yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Tanggal 17 Oktober... hari ini adalah hari debutnya sebagai penyanyi, juga hari ulang tahun Neji.

_Neji-san__, apa kau sekarang sedang melihatku?_

Hinata menatap ke arah luar jendela, memperhatikan awan yang seolah sedang menari-nari di hadapannya. Matanya terlihat menerawang jauh. Kenangan itu kembali muncul di benaknya. Ya, setahun yang lalu, seseorang telah mengubah hidupnya...

_Hinata__ duduk terpaku menatap wajah Neji yang pucat. Neji sekarang koma. Hinata merasakan dadanya sesak sekali. Hatinya terasa nyeri karena rasa pedih yang tak tertahankan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai penyakit Neji. Ada tumor di paru-parunya? Mana mungkin? Neji bahkan tidak merokok. Pemuda tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun padanya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia koma..._

"_Ibu mau menemui dokter Neji sebentar." _

"_Ba―baik,__" sahut Hinata singkat tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun. Mata gadis itu hanya terfokus pada Neji yang bahkan mungkin sekarang tidak menyadari kalau ia ada di sana, di sampingnya dan sedang menunggunya. Ibu memeluk Hinata sebentar dan berbalik keluar ruangan. _

"_Neji-san "__ bisiknya pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Aku sudah memikirkannya dan aku akan mengikuti audisi itu... Sekarang aku membutuhkan semangatmu. Aku juga sudah memutuskan lagu apa yang akan kunyanyikan. Kau mau dengar?" katanya lagi. Ia lalu mengambil gitar yang tadi dibawanya. Ia memetik senar gitar itu dan mulai memainkan lagu yang pernah Neji nyanyikan untuknya beberapa bulan yang lalu._

_Hinata__ dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri tercekat menahan tangis. Tapi ia terus berusaha bernyanyi. Matanya terus menatap wajah Neji. Walau sekarang gadis itu sedang tersenyum, perasaannya benar-benar hampa. Seperti berjalan tanpa arah. Ia akhirnya menyelesaikan lagu itu dengan sempurna. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menggenggam tangan Neji erat. _

"_Neji__," katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Kau sekarang bisa mempercayaiku. Terima kasih sudah menungguku sampai sejauh ini. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjadi pendukung dan penyemangat terbesarku. Aku menyayangimu Neji... Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi..."_

_Sesaat Hinata merasakan Neji membalas menggenggam tangannya. Namun genggaman tangan itu semakin lama semakin mengendur. Tangan itu juga terasa semakin dingin... Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sekarang Hinata tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia menyadari Neji tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah pergi..._

"Hinata?"

Sebuah suara memanggil Hyun-Jin pelan dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. Ia Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang setahun ini selalu membantunya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Gugup?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ku... Kurasa," sahut Hinata sedikit malu. Jantungnya berdetak keras sekali, seolah ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Aku juga sangat gugup saat penampilan pertamaku," ujar Naruto lagi. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Untukmu," ucapnya lembut sambil menyerahkan sebatang cokelat pada Hinata. "Cokelat selalu membuat perasaanmu lebih baik. Makanlah. Akan membantu."

"A..arigatou," jawab Hinata sedikit terbata sambil menyambut pemberian Naruto. Perasaan aneh menjalari hatinya. Seperti deja vu, rasanya hal seperti ini pernah terjadi. Sudah lama sekali... bersama Neji.

"Hyuuga Hinata, sudah waktunya." Hinata mendengar suara Manager Kurenai memanggilnya. Ia menghirup napas panjang dan berdiri dari bangkunya. _Aku akan tampil bagus Oppa, kau lihat saja_. Saat ia berjalan keluar ruangan menuju panggung, Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat dan berbisik, "Ganbatte Hinata!"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan berusaha."

***

_**20 Oktober**__** 2008**_

Hinata masih memandang Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya kalau Naruto akan muncul pada hari ini, hari di saat ia mengunjungi makam Neji. Naruto mengenal Neji? Bagaimana bisa? Ia ingin sekali menanyakan banyak hal namun entah kenapa kata-kata itu seolah tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku tentang Neji-san? Kenapa Naruto?" bisiknya pelan. Entah kenapa ia sekarang ingin menangis lagi. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Ia bisa merasakan matanya yang berair.

"Maafkan aku tidak pernah memberitahumu. Aku bisa mengenal Neji karena kami mulai mengikuti _training_ bersama-sama. Neji memang sengaja tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang ini. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Neji itu... selalu bercerita tentangmu. Dia selalu mengatakan ingin melihatmu menyanyi di hadapan banyak orang sekali saja....."

"Ta―tapi paling tidak kau memberitahuku..." Hinata menatap Naruto yang kemudian hanya menggeleng.

"Saat dia pergi, aku tahu kau memerlukan seseorang di sampingmu. Seseorang yang bisa menyemangatimu saat kau hampir menyerah, seperti yang Neji selalu lakukan. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kalau aku mengenal Neji. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir aku mendekatimu karena perasaan kasihan pada adik sahabatku," sahut Naruto lirih.

Hinata terkesiap. Butiran air mata akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia berdiri termangu, dan hanya bisa mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku memang tidak bisa menggantikan Neji, sikap kami berdua sangat berbeda, kau tahu.." Naruto mendengus pelan dan berkata lagi. "Tidak seperti diriku, Neji tidak banyak tertawa. Dia selalu membuat dirinya terlihat dingin di hadapan orang-orang. Tapi... kau tahu, aku sungguh mengenal dirimu. Aku tahu tentang kau yang selalu tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri dan pada kekuatan yang kau miliki... Tentang kau yang juga sangat menyayangi Neji."

Kali ini Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman itu... begitu menentramkan hati Hinata yang sekarang kacau.

"Hinata, dengar aku. Neji tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkanmu. Mungkin kau tidak merasakannya, tapi aku bisa melihatnya ada di dalam dirimu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi. Selama ini kau tegar kan?" Naruto berkata lembut pada gadis itu.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Mungkin saja ia kelihatan begitu tegar di luar, tapi sebenarnya ia begitu rapuh di dalam, terutama sejak Neji pergi... Namun mulai sekarang ia akan berusaha menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar tegar.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Naruto. Ia berbisik pelan. "_Arigatou_."

Naruto membalas senyuman itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. Naruto memeluk gadis itu hangat. Hinata mungkin satu-satunya gadis yang paling tegar yang pernah ia lihat. Naruto menatap foto Neji melewati bahu gadis itu. Rintik-rintik air jatuh membasahi nisan itu. Ya, hujan musim gugur turun lagi. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. "Neji. Kau bisa lihat dia baik-baik saja."

**© Shiho's Project 2009**

Hehe...*lagi autis, nggak tau mo ngomong apaan xD*

Tampaknya cerita aneh lagi yang saya buat. 

Baiklah..Ini fic kedua saya.. Sebuah oneshot yang panjang...

Saya bikinnya udah lama. *waktu saya masih tergila-gila dengan boyband korea, hehe*

*sekarang juga masih kok*

Inspirasinya datang waktu saya sedang membayangkan saya punya nii-san sekeren Onew SHINee *halah*

Tokoh awalnya sih para artis2 itu, tapi saya remake dan ganti pake Neji, Hinata, dan Naruto.

Udah pernah di post di forum SH******* sih..tapi tak apalah saya post disini juga, hehe

Oh, ya... Maafkan saya. Keanya saya sering bikin Neji meninggal. Ini hanyalah ketidaksengajaan belaka. Saya demen Neji kok, saya juga nggak mau kalo Neji ..:D

Er....fic nya sangat OOC ya?Silahkan komplain saja.

Huuaa..sudahlah. Silahkan di review kalau berminat. Trimss ^^


End file.
